<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>here in my arms by RootsCanary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058761">here in my arms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RootsCanary/pseuds/RootsCanary'>RootsCanary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:55:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RootsCanary/pseuds/RootsCanary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some soft League!Nyssara out on a mission</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>here in my arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sara was always the first one to wake up. When she was sent on missions while in training, she was terrified of the punishment looming if she was anything but perfect so she panicked so much about sleeping in that she would often wake up 3 hours before the alarm was set.</p><p>She didn't worry about those things as much anymore and was more often ten minutes rather than three hours ahead but still, the habit stuck. And whenever she was with Nyssa, she was glad it did.</p><p>By day, Nyssa was incredible. Sara didn't know anybody else who was strong like she was, there was nobody else who chose her words with such care, nobody else who made Sara feel as safe as she did and nobody else who Sara held the same love and admiration for.</p><p>It was by night that Nyssa often got softer and allowed herself to be vulnerable - especially with Sara. That's when she whispered the most "I love you"s, when she talked about the things closest to her heart and when she buried her head in Sara's hair as she held her like this embrace was the home she had always been looking for.</p><p>Sara cherished both of these versions of Nyssa and was so grateful that she allowed her to see every facet but there was something about Nyssa asleep in the morning that was so fragile and beautiful that Sara could never stop staring.</p><p>She looked so peaceful in front of the white curtains softly moving with the breeze outside their window and her dark hair spread out on the white pillow. The pressure that had forged her strength and determination seemed like a past memory, lifted off her shoulders with her expression softer and more relaxed than she would ever allow it to be once she was really awake.</p><p>Sara took in every detail. The small scar above her eyebrow that Nyssa had gotten from a sword fight with her dad when she was eight years old. The sharp cheekbones that Sara loved placing soft kisses on. Her hair that Sara had messed up the night before. She closed her eyes for a second, burning this image of Nyssa into her mind.</p><p>"Taher-al-Safer?"</p><p>Nyssa didn't open her eyes.</p><p>"Mmh."</p><p>"You're staring."</p><p>Sara smiled. </p><p>"Hard not to when you're that beautiful."</p><p>Nyssa opened her eyes and Sara wished she could take the disbelief that flashed across Nyssa's face away. Somehow the idea that she was a weapon, some<em>thing</em> rather than someone, meant to kill and beautiful in her skill and lethality at most, was so ingrained in her that she used to flinch whenever Sara complimented her. By now, she at least only raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Sara scooted closer to Nyssa and moved her hand onto her waist as she rested her forehead against Nyssa's, both of them closing their eyes at the familiar touch. "You are." she said. Sara pressed a light kiss against Nyssa's lips, its delicacy running shivers down her spine as she felt the way that Nyssa's heartbeat sped up so slightly below her fingertips.</p><p>She didn't know how long they spent like that, tangled up with each other. It might've been an eternity. But Nyssa finally pointed out that they still had to pack.</p><p>"Five more minutes." hummed Sara.</p><p>"Two."</p><p>Sara nodded, barely moving her head and closed the last bit of distance between their bodies, wrapping Nyssa into a tighter embrace.</p><p>This was bliss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>